


Ducktales one-Shots

by Melodysouth14



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Adventure, Dewey Duck - Freeform, Ducks, Love, delladuck, deweyducks, disneyducks, donaldduck - Freeform, ducktales - Freeform, hueyduck - Freeform, louieduck - Freeform, oneshots, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-10-28 10:18:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodysouth14/pseuds/Melodysouth14
Summary: Ducktales one-ShotsRequests are open!





	1. Chapter 1

-I don't do xreader stories or AU or OCs at least not here. (Sorry)

-I will not do any smut 

-I know a lot of people are already doing this but everyone is different and everyone writes differently and I wanted to try it too.

-here's how it works. Pick a starter sentence that is here from tumblr And use it for your request. then pick the character(s) or ships. 

Fluff and angst are encouraged here. 

-I've never done anything like this before so let's hope I don't mess this up. 

1:"Do you love me?"

2:"What are you doing here?"

3:"I swear it won't happen again".

4:"What did you just say?"

5:"Do you want me to leave?"

6:"You can dance with me if you want".

7:"It's about to rain. Come inside."

8:"I was trying to protect you."

9:"Why can't you just listen?"

10:"I'm trying really hard not to blame you for this."

11:"I'm so tired of the pain."

12:"Why don't you love me?"

13:"I made a bet, I lost. Simple as that."

14:"If you love me. You won't stop me."

15:"I don't love you...I think I live for you."

16:"How long have you been standing there?"

17:"If you do this, you'll be dead to me."

18:"You just broke the last bit of trust I had for you."

19:"Don't lie to me."

20: "Could you hold me hand and promise not to let go until the pain stops."

21:"No! I don't want to hurt you".

22:"Could you sing to me?"

23:"You're beautiful, did you know that?"

24:"You're...magnificent".

25:"My life would be so boring without you in it."

26:"I hate seeing you unhappy so now I'm going to do everything I can to cheer you up. Even if it means making a fool of myself"

27:"I don't believe you.

28:"I missed you...a lot."

29:"If I lost you. I'd lose myself also."

30:Love is overrated 

31:"I missed this."

32:"Just kiss me already".

33:"When will you ever learn?"

34:"How can I trust you?"

35:"I said I was sorry".

36:"The stars are pretty".

37:"You just had to bring that up."

38:"It's ok, I'm not leaving again."

39:"Don't be afraid."

40:"Why do people always talk about stars?"

41:"I don't want to talk about it."

42:"You could have died."

43:"Do you regret it?"

44:"If you're going to kiss me. Kiss me".

45:"Are you even sorry?"

46:"Look who's talking".

47:"I don't owe you a explanation".

48:"Please don't leave."

49:"Don't feel bad for me."

50:"I can't stay mad at you."

51:"Who are you?"

52:"You can't tell me what to do anymore."

53:"I can't fall in love, I'm vaccinated".

54:"It's midnight...You know what this means don't you?"

55:Hey don't eat my food, what the heck is wrong with you?"

56:"Please put me down."

57:"To be honest, I chose not to listen to you."

58:"Calling out to a murderer is a bad idea."

59:"Can I kiss you please?"

60: "Don't look at me. I'm a mess".

61:"I love you more then you think".

62:"Give me a hug."

63:"You're so cute."

64:"Do you trust me?"

65:"I'm tired."

66:"I know you're really mad but can you please stay?"

67:"You know I'll always be here right?"

68:"Your cuteness is making everyone stare, stop it."

69:"I've become immune to those puppy-Dog eyes."

70:"I love you loser."

71:"I couldn't imagine life without you.

72:"Thank you for everything you do."

73:"The way you flirt is shameful".

74:"I don't want to be quiet dang it!"

75:"Tell me I'm wrong."

76:"You're pretty cool for a nerd."

77:"I may never have another chance to say this."

78:"I'll make you proud."

79:"It's ok, I'm here."

90:"I know I disappointed you."

91:"I can't forgive you for that."

92:"Love is weakness."

93:"Look what you've become".

94:"Actually I'm not sorry."

95:"I guess I sorta love you a little."

96:"Don't worry, I'm going to take care of you."

97:"I'm not good at this love thing.

98:"Last night I dreamed of you again"

99:"Can you carry me?"

100: "I just want you to be happy. 

I'm hoping these short stories will help me think out of the box and make me a better writer. If they don't I guess this could just be a fun hobby.


	2. Dewey and Webby

Dewey and Webby

Requested by TheCrossroadsKid on archive of our own, I use to be obsessed with this couple and I still believe they could make it work if they wanted to. (this is aged to high school)

\--------------------------------

"Webby? Webby are you in here?"Dewey ran into the house looking for her.

"Webby?"Dewey knocked on her door.

Webby wiped away her tears the best she could, "Come on in Dewey". Hopefully he won't notice.

He opened the door and paced inside "So you'll never guess who was chosen to be the lea- are you ok?"

Oh no, he noticed "I'm fine"She said.

"You're not fine. You're crying"He said.

"I'm fine, really, what were you saying?"

"What happened?"He asked.

"Seriously Dewey, I don't want to talk about it."

Dewey frowned "Are you sure? You don't seem fine".

"Yes, I'm sure."

It looked like Dewey was going to walk away but instead he grabbed the hairbrush from her dresser "Oooo child, things are gonna get easier. Ooo things will get brighter!"🎶

"What are you doing?"Webby asked.

"Making you feel better with my song of hope! 🎶Someday! Yeah, put it together and we'll get it all done."🎶

"Stop it"She said trying not to laugh, you look ridiculous".

"Webby,"He sat down next to her and held her hand. "I hate seeing you unhappy, so now I'm going to do everything I can to cheer you up even if it means making a fool of myself! And I won't stop until you tell me what's wrong."

"Ok I'll tell you.."She took a deep breath "Lena is heading to college in two weeks".

"Oh."

"I don't know how I'm going to live without her, she's my best friend."

Ouch.

"You'll still have me."

"I know, and that's enough. I just wish-"

She paused, "You wish what?"

"Nobody has ever loved me like she has."

"That you know of"He mumbled.

"What?"

"I know I'm not Lena Webby but I still care about you. And maybe....Webby I don't love you...sometimes I think I live for you."

Her eyes widened.

"I know I've never said it before. It's because I'm not good with emotional stuff but I can still try."

She smiled, of course, he loves her, he's always been there for her, she's so blind "How could I not see it before?"

He smiled back, he wasn't sure what she meant but he still smiled.

She hugged him, tears of sadness turned into joy "Thank you".


	3. Look to the stars (Della and Louie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louie reflects on what happened earlier and Della comforts him (Moonvation)

"The stars are pretty"   
Della and Louie 

A/N:  
Hiyo guys! I finally got something accomplished yay!!!   
We could always use some more louie cuteness fanfics. 

This story was requested by a guest on fanfiction.net and of course @Aridonald   
\---------------------------------

That was eventful.  
Getting invaded, finding Donald, defeating lunaris, Going into space and risking her family's life, what was she thinking? "What if they all died and it was your fault! Not only did you risk your own babies lives but webbys aswell!"She shook that thought, everyone is ok..

This feeling haunted her though, if it wasn't for penumbra, they could've died. 

It's 9:30 pm, the boys should be in bed and asleep by now. She thought she should check to be sure. 

The door was wide open so she walked in as inconspicuous as possible so she couldn't wake them. 

Huey, check: Comfortable, sound asleep, Perfect. 

Dewey, check: asleep, in his regular clothes, Not even under the covers so she tucks him in properly. 

Louie.....Nowhere to be seen. She looked around, he wasn't even in the room. Was he captured? Did he run away because she was a horrible mother who took her kids to space and almost killed them? Should she call 911?!? Wait....she needed to stay calm. Louie is probably downstairs watching tv or something. 

She walked downstairs, the tv was on but Louie wasn't there, she looked everywhere around the mansion, he wasn't anywhere to be seen, she checked the whole house twice within 20 minutes.   
Where else would he be?!

She had to come clean and tell Donald..

He'd freak out, probably blame her, get full custody of the kids and leave but at least they'd be safe.

She walked outside in the backyard and there he was! In one piece! On deck of the houseboat, she ran over to him and hugged him without warning "Louie thank goodness"She let him go and looked straight at him "I was looking for you everywhere, you're supposed to be asleep young man! I was worried!"

"I'm sorry"He said, not sounding sorry, just Louie sorry. 

"What am I going to do with you?"She asked, "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"I just- I didn't think it'd be that big of a deal"Louie sat back down, looking back at the stars. 

Della noticed something more serious was wrong, she sat next to him: "Hey- what's going on?" 

"I'm fine"He says.

"No! Really, what's going on?"

He shifted away.

"Come on honey, talk to me". 

"I just- I didn't want to let you down...again"He said. 

It was cold outside so she held him close "What are you talking about?"

"I wanted you to believe that I was brave, that I wouldn't let you down, but then-"He stopped to take a deep breath, trying not to cry,  
"Then we almost died, I really thought it was endgame."

"I was scared too, I can't stop thinking about what could've happened if penumbra hadn't saved us in the end. I'm so sorry."

He leaned up against her reassuring that he wasn't mad at her. "I don't blame you, it's just sometimes it's too much you know? So I try to take time and relax when nobody else is around."

"Yeah, I understand"She smiled, "Look, I don't know what life is going to throw at us next but we'll get through it together like we always do, and I promise I won't lead you into danger purposely again."

A single tear fell down his face.

"Look if you really want to be alone, I understand, I'll give you some space"She smiled and started to walk away.

He grabbed her arm, "Actually...  
c-could you just...stay here? with me?"

She smiled genuinely "As long as you want".

Louie curled up next to her, she grabbed a blanket out of one of the boxes and just cuddled with him for a while. 

"The stars are pretty"She said.

"Sometimes they help remind me that I'm not alone, they help me remember the words..." 

They stayed silent for a little while, Della petted him like a cat, humming to him, she could tell he was getting tired. 

She sang softly to him: "Look to the stars my darling baby boy. Life is strange and vast, filled with wonders and joy.  
Face each new sun with eyes clear and true. Unafraid of the unknown. Because I'll face it all with you."

By the end of the song he was fast asleep, Della didn't want to wake him but she couldn't just stay out here all night. 

"Works every time"Someone said behind her, her brother Donald stood there, probably listened the whole time. She mouthed 'He's sleeping, what do I do?'

He knelt down next to her and held Louie in his arms "I got it"He whispered. He decided to just let him back into the houseboat, He's a lot heavier now and Donald didn't want to risk dropping him. 

Della followed and helped tuck him in. 

"Thanks, I didn't know what to do next"She said. 

"Yeah...no problem"He said.

"I hope he's ok"She says.

"Give it time"Donald said "It'll be alright". 

"Donald...I wanted to ask you something"She said walking with him to the kitchen.

Donald raised an eyebrow "Okay..."

"How did you and Scrooge do it?"

"Do what?"He asked.

"Figure out this whole parenting thing, it's not as easy as I thought it would be."

"Scrooge?"He asked, "You think Scrooge-"

She looked confused.

Donald just smiled, he couldn't let Della believe that Scrooge didn't help him, even if that was generally the truth, "One day at a time"He said.

She smiled and hugged him "Goodnight Donald."

He missed this, he hugged her back,  
She walked back to the mansion, clueless as ever "Goodnight Della."


	4. Stress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Could you hold me hand and promise not to let go until the pain stops."
> 
> Donald and Daisy
> 
> This was requested by a very sweet guest on fanfiction .net
> 
> \--------------------------------

Daisy called Donald again.

No answer.

She hasn't heard from him in two weeks, he called complaining about how irresponsible and stupid his sister was and how he was probably going to kill her this time.

What if he legitimately tried to kill her and....uh oh.

She thought maybe she should check on him, make sure he's...you know...alive.

If she was to be perfectly honest: she was nervous. What if he was avoiding her? What if he didn't want to see her? What did she say this time dang it?!

She knocked on the houseboat door, he's always in a houseboat, never a house. If/when they get married, they're getting a house.

When he didn't answer, Daisy just walked in, the boat was destroyed, she thought maybe the place was robbed but who would rob Donald? He has nothing! "Donald?"

No answer.

She found him passed out on the couch "Donald, wake up, are you alright?"

Donald woke up in panic "Where are they?! Are they ok?!"

"Who?"

"The boys!"

"What boys?"She asked.

"Dellas boys."

She heard crying coming from the other room "Donald what's going on?"

He tried getting up but she stood up instead "Wait here, I'll get it"She said, though she wasn't a hundred percent what 'it' was.

She ran into the (nursery) and found the one in blue crying, luckily the other two didn't wake up. 

Daisy doesn't like kids but she had cousins so she knows what she's doing.......kinda.

She picked him up, luckily for her he just wanted some attention. She walked back to Donald carrying the little duckling "Donald, why are Dellas kids with you?"

He rubbed his face exhausted, he took Dewey from her, "She's gone.."

"Gone?"

"She left the boys with me".

"What about Scrooge?"

"We had a falling out-"

"How long has she been gone?"She asked.

"What time is it?"Donald asked.

"Six thirty"

"She's been gone for two weeks".

"Why didn't you tell me?"She asked.

"I didn't want you to worry".

"I'm so sorry"She said.

"I don't know what to do Daisy"He said, "How can I raise three boys by myself?"

He was freaking out, so she took the initiative to take the duckling from him. "It'll be ok, I'm sure Della has a backup plan, she always does"She said.

"You're right but what if she doesn't."

Donald always had faith in his sister, he always said she could do anything so hearing him say that wasn't a good sign, "Well..we'll figure it out. It'll be ok".

"I'm so worried.."He said placing Dewey in the playpen next to them, "I might never see her again."

"Donald I wish I could help...I just don't know how."

"Could you hold my hand?"

She smiled and did.

"And promise not to let go until the pain stops.

"As long as you need"She says.


	5. Meet the family (Della and Penny)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❤️Love is weakness" ❤️
> 
> Penumbra and Della
> 
> Requested by: Gearloser
> 
> And
> 
> Jarod Farrant who came up with the story idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: YAY I finally did something with my life! (Sorry it took so long for a update, the next one should be posted sooner, writers block is no fun) I hope you enjoy!
> 
> \-----------------------------

Della was thrilled penny agreed to stay with them for the weekend after much consideration and.... begging. Della decided to give her the grand tour of the mansion and introduce her to the family.

"This is the dinning room where us humans devour edible substances"She starts- "Oh Huey!"

"Oh hi mom."He says looking up from his work.

"This is my firstborn Huey,

Huey, Penny,

Penny, Huey".

"Uh yeah hi"Penny grumbled.

Huey tries to shake her hand, "Actually since you're here, do you mind answering a few questions about the moon?"

"What kind of questions?"Penny asked.

"Since you've lived on the moon your whole life how have you adjusted to our gravity so well? You're not use to oxygen either so how are you breathing? Also why do you speak English?"

"Della"Penny said in warning tone.

"Huey, honey I think that's enough philosophical questions ok?"

"Fine"Huey shrugs and continues working.

"Ok let's visit the kitchen!"she says.

They enter the kitchen despite how many times Beakley asked her to stay out of the kitchen "This is Beakley, Agent 22, this is penny."

"Hello"Beakley said directly stern.

"Earthling"Penny greeted back in the same tone.

"Ok follow me, you have to meet Dewey next!"Della grabs penny's arm and they walk up to the boys room.

Dewey was preforming in front of his camera, playing his show (Dewey dew night as he calls it) as Della and Penny walked in.

"Hi Dewey"Della says happily.

"It looks like we have some surprised guests"He presses on his keyboard to make the 'Gasp' sound from his pretend audience. "My Mom, Della Duck and Penumbra from the moon!"Dewey presses the key to make a cheering sound.

"Where is that coming from?"Penny asks.

"Penny, this is Dewey, Dewey this is Penny"Della introduces.

"Nice to meet you Penny"Dewey says.

"Its penumbra"She scowls.

"How about you tell us a little something about the planet moon?"

"Or how about I don't do that"Penny says then walks away.

"Give it up for Penumbra everyone"Dewey presses the key to make the cheer noises.

Della and Penny walked down the hall when they run into the girls "Webby wait!"Della shouts.

Webby, Lena and Violet stop and face her.

"This is the boys friend Webby, and Webbys friends Lena and...."Della pauses trying to remember her name.

"Violet"She corrects.

"Violet! It's Violet, I will remember that."

"Earthlings"Penny greets.

"Hi!"Webby says happily.

"Salutations"Violet greets.

"Don't look me in the eyes I'll haunt you"Lena warns.

"Ok thanks girls"Della grabs penny's arm again and leads her into the living room. "And last but certainly not least, this is my youngest Louie."

Louie doesn't look up from the tv.

"Ahem, Louie."

"Oh- yeah...hi"Louie says then turns his attention back to his show.

Della shakes her head.

"So far this ones my favorite"Penny says.

__________________________________

Later Della and penny relaxed outside on the roof looking at the sky, penny even started to show signs of missing home but Della figured it was best not to bring it up.

"So what did you think of the family?"Della asks.

"They're- uh interesting"Penny answer, she's still trying to get the hang of being nice.

"Yeah...they can be extreme but I love them the same."

"Love?"Penny scoffed.

"What's wrong with love?"Della asks.

"Love is weakness"Penny says.

Della placed her hand on top of penny's "You don't really believe that now do you?"


	6. Mentor (Della and Louie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louie and Della:
> 
> "I made a bet, I lost, simple as that"
> 
> Request by EmPro8 on archive of our own and of course Ari 💖   
who requested more Della and Louie stories. 
> 
> Takes place after: S2 E18: Happy Birthday doofus drake.   
\-------------------------------

"Louie?"Della walked up to the boys room, "Louie it's time for dinner"She says, Louie was under his covers refusing to look at Della directly "Not hungry"He said. 

She sat down near his feet, almost hitting her head on the bunkbed, "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's fine"Louie tried to speak as vague as possible so she wouldn't be suspicious, but it didn't seem to make a difference.

"I may not have been here for very long but I know you better then that"She says, "What's wrong? You can talk to me."

Louie sighed, "Look, everything is fine, I made a bet, I lost, simple as that." 

Della was a little surprised, Louie doesn't normally act like this. What did she miss? She was so preoccupied with Huey and what he was doing but maybe she should've payed more attention to what Louie was doing "Where were you all day?"She asked.

Louie got up "You wouldn't understand"He says.

"Try me." 

"I was with Goldie o' gilt"He says.

Goldie o' gilt, She hasn't heard that name in a while, why was Louie with her? 

"I asked her to mentor me since we're so similar, she's clever and shifty, I thought she could help me find my way".

Della thinks about it for a second "I see...."

Louie looked down, he knew she couldn't understand.

"She scammed you?"She asked.

He shrugged "Kinda."

"How hard?"

"457 million dollars...and seventeen cents...also she stole my statue".

Della looks on their desk where the statue use to be. Yup, gone. What kind of sick mind steals from a child? Oh she'll find Goldie, there will be vengeance for this! Nobody messes with Della Ducks son! 

Another time, now she had to deal with a disappointed Louie, "I'm so sorry sweetie, some people.."She sighed "Just can't be trusted."

Louie nods, "I really thought since we were so similar..."He didn't finish the sentence, he couldn't. He didn't know how. Another mentor disappointed him, first Gladstone and now Goldie. Maybe he can't rely on anyone.

"I know how you feel, I looked up to someone once who- didn't turn out so good." 

"Who?"

"That's a story for another day"She says, "I'm afraid I can't give you any good advice except dust yourself off and move on."

Louie nodded again, "I'll never trust Goldie again." 

"It would take a miracle for that slimebucket to change"Della says "But you never know what could happen."

Louie nodded sadly again.

"I promise you, I'll find Goldie and she'll wish she never set foot into this household! I'll show her exactly what Della Duck is made of!"Della declared, Almost like declaring evil war on Goldie. 

Maybe Louie's mentor was closer then he thought.


	7. The secret portal of the money bin PT1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huey and gosalyn:
> 
> "How long have you been standing there?"
> 
> A/N:
> 
> This one was requested by TheCrossroadsKid on archiveofourown. This just might be my new favorite couple because they're just so cute, I won't lie I loved writing this, Thank you so much. ❤️
> 
> \---------------------------------

Story:

"Take cover!"Fenton yelled.

Crash!!

"Ok so that didn't work. Huey write that down."

"Got it, a underwater lab is not a good place to test the gizmoduck missiles".

"Dr gearloose is going to freak out"Fenton said closing the emergency shields as the lab started to flood.

"Don't worry"Huey said grabbing a mop, "He'll be gone until tomorrow right? We can just re-print the broken blueprints."

"Well That'll take all night"Fenton said.

"I can text Uncle Scrooge and tell him I'll be late, I'm sure he won't mind."

"Thanks Huey but you've been spending a lot of late nights here. Are you sure your family is ok with this?"

"Trust me They won't miss me."

"Well I appreciate the help, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Really?"Huey asked "Since we're on the subject I wanted to ask-"

The gizmo alert went off.

"Hold that thought"Fenton said.

"What is it?"Huey asked.

"A robbery!"He said more excited then he probably should've. "Blathering blatherskite!"

"Wait!"

"We'll talk later"Gizmoduck said racing out.

Huey sighed "He's so heroic."

________________________________

"Gosalyn how do you get suspended on your first day of school?"

"Dad It wasn't my fault, trissia dared me to do the triple backflip on the roof."

"This trissia character is your friend?"He asked.

"Here's what I wanted to show you DW, follow me"Launchpad said.

"We'll talk about this later. Seriously gos, you really need to find some good influences in your life. If you keep choosing your friends this way you'll end up somewhere you don't want to be".

"Dad I-"

"I'll meet you at home"He says following launchpad to the elevator.

"Fine."She says to herself, if she's going to be grounded for life she at least could get a soda out of it right? She walked downstairs to find a vending machine.

Huey was going though the destroyed blueprints to see which ones can be recovered. He was going to ask Fenton about possibly becoming his sidekick. How amazing that would be.

"Duckburg, summer of 2019, all hope is lost, but wait who's that hiding in the light of day? Gasp! All villains cower for...The Red wonder!"

He heard laughing behind him.

Gosalyn applauded laughing.

"How long have you been standing there?"He asked realizing he said all of that out loud.

"Long enough"She said, "Keen gear, look at these gadgets."

"Please don't touch anything, Dr Gearloose isn't here- who are you anyway?"

"Nobody, just the hero who will change your life forever. The Quiverwing Quack!"

"Are you making fun of me?"Huey asked.

"Only a little, I'm gosalyn".

"Huey."

"Are you gizmoducks kid or something?"

"Sadly no, I'm just his new intern-I mean fentons intern not gizmoducks-he's completely different- definitely not the same person"He said.

"Uh huh, so where is he now?"

"Gone".

"Fair enough red. So what do you do for fun around here?"She asked.

"Fun? This is a work place. We don't have fun, we work."

"You are a kid stupid, kids have fun!"She walked around the lab to find something worth messing with.

"What are you doing? Don't touch that!"He stopped her, "What is wrong with you?"He asked.

"Relax hat, I'm not going to break anything"She said, she grabbed gyros shrink ray "Cool what is this?"

He takes it from her and sets it down "No offense but will you please leave, nobody unemployed is supposed to be down here."

"Look Hugo-"

"It's Huey".

"Huey then, This isn't any of your concern unless you make it your concern, you can stay here or you could just go home and nobody will suspect a thing".

"That would be irresponsible and ridiculous."

"Wow, I've only known you for less then five minutes and I already got you figured out"She smirked.

"How so?"He asked with his arms crossed.

"You're just the typical nerd."She said "Is this familiar? You always do things by the book? Always play it safe? You're so dull that your best dreams are still middle class side-kick?"

"That's not all there is to- What are you doing!!?"

She climbs into the time tub"You're kinda a goodie two shoes too"She snorts.

"Uh you mean like the fairytale? The story of the girl who saved lifes and did charity work. That's kinda a compliment, now please get out of there, it's malfunctioned on multiple occasions."

"Don't worry, I'm just looking, don't be a-Ooo what's this?"She walks up to a weird door-looking thing.

"That, I don't know. Dr Gearloose is very secretive about this one."

"Cool!"She says.

"Wait."

She opens it and behind the door was a purpley mist. "Keen gear, look at this"She says, "It must be a portal, perhaps to a different demention, or maybe back in time!"

"Either way let's not find out"Huey said closing it.

"Come on where's your sense of adventure?"She asked opening it.

He closed it "Where's your common sense?"

"I could care less"She says opening it.

Again, he slammed it "You mean you couldn't care less? To be able to care less, it means you care at least a little bit."

"I could care less about that too"She says, "This could be a revolution for science!"She says "And you don't want to explore it? What kind of a future scientist are you?"

Huey legitimately thought about this for a second.

"Come on"She says "You know you want to- and if you don't well I'll just do it by myself."

"It would be pretty irresponsible to let you go alone..."

"Exactly"She said, "So what do you say kid?"

"No! Fenton and Gyro trust me. This is wrong. I can't allow this."

"Ok"She said.

"Ok?"Huey repeated.

"Ok, so this is how it's going to be"She smiled which scared him for some reason. Goslyn grabbed the rope she was going to use to test the portal but decided it worked better just to tie Huey up.

________________________________

Gosalyn entered the portal and found herself in a odd demention, the sky was orange and the ground was purple. Honestly this seemed like her kind of place, this is how the world should be. In the distance there was an adorable purple creature with blue spots heading towards her wearing a bow tie, she figured it must be someone's pet.

"Hey little guy"She said.

It came close to her licked her face then cried, pointed to his collar.

"Oh you want me to take your collar off?"

He smiled and nodded, this place was so cool!

______________________________

Huey back at the lab knew he'd probably get blamed for Gosalyns incompetence. Luckily for him he has a pocket knife with him at all times. He shook his hat off, grabbed the knife to cut himself free.

He could just leave Gosalyn there but his good nature wouldn't let him do that. Going into an untested portal is very dangerous but if he died he won't feel guilty, he wouldn't get in trouble and Fenton wouldn't be disappointed...so it was worth it.

The minute he entered the portal he was instantly grabbed by some sort of Alain lifeforms.

"I come in peace!"Huey said.

"Oh yeah? Tell that to the last of your kind that entered through the magic door!"

"Gosalyn"He grumbled, "Where is she?"He asked.

"So you do know her eh?"

"Briefly. What did she do?"

"She unleashed a criminal mastermind by the name of Waco and he escaped with one of the most powerful spheres on the planet."

"Of course she did, can you please take me to her?"


End file.
